cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted: Dead or Online
|caption 4 = Wanted: Dead or Online|caption 3 = Wanted: Dead or Online}} (No quest info is currently available). Wanted: Dead or Online is the 12th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Triangle, Ophiuchus swears to Aries that he wasn't the one to kill his parents, and says he needs to find the truth on the matter. Virgo mentions they need to focus on finding Ptolemaeus so that everything will be made clear, and says they next need to focus on finding Leo's bounty, Aquarius. Ophiuchus asks Leo why Aquarius has a bounty on her head, and Leo explains that Aquarius was a cruel general that focused on her own survival and victory, regardless of who died in order to achieve it; she didn't fight to save Black Ground from The Light, but rather so she could just get another victory. They soon arrive at the Old Station, where Aquarius' hideout is. They find the door open, and as they step inside Leo dodges a bullet from Aquarius' sniper rifle. Aquarius asks how they got past the code on the door's lock but then decides to fight them instead of talking. The Negotiators gradually work their way closer to Aquarius, dodging her bullets, and eventually manage to defeat her. Aquarius resigns herself to her punishment of death from Leo, but before she can do anything, Virgo stops Leo and asks Aquarius if she can help them. Leo asks her to help find and defeat Capricorn since they lack battlefield expertise. In exchange, Aquarius will get a chance to fight alongside a legendary warrior who fought against a dark threat that appeared during The Light and was the only survivor, that being Libra, who would be accompanied by his pupil. Aquarius agrees to the deal. Libra assures Virgo that he will watch over Aquarius to make sure she doesn't step out of line. Meanwhile, Leo is furious that they're just letting her bounty go, but Virgo mentions that Capricorn is a bigger prize and that Capricorn has a lot of money in her hideout that Leo could get. Libra quickly notices the promise of money is just a trick to get Leo to work with them, but Leo believes the lie. While everyone rests before their next operation, Virgo contacts someone unknown and mentions that everything is on schedule. Gemini asks Ophiuchus if his memory returned, but he responds that only his powers are and not his memories. He also mentions he tried searching the Nubila Arcana for information but was unable to find anything on outsiders. Virgo asks the gathered avatars where they would want to go once they can return to ALICE, with him wanting to go to Lover's Glacier. Taurus thinks of the place where Yomi was fought, Leo desires to go to the casino, while Libra thinks of part of Yggdrasil Wall where Freyr was fought, as well as the Heliopolis. Aquarius thinks about Pixls and the weather system where Naga and Garuda are. Cancer thinks of the place where Lan Caihe was fought. Ophiuchus mentions that he is happy that everyone has memories of the outside, and is sure he will be able to make a new life for himself if his memories don't return. He asks Gemini where she wanted to return to, to which Gemini responds that its a secret. To herself, Gemini starts wondering why she can't seem to remember the outside. Counter Units The Regional Festival Counter unit to this quest is Leo. The Ultimate Wizard counter unit to this quest is Aries. Quest Overview Prologue Wanted= |-| 2 Wanted= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue Wanted= |-| 2 Wanted= In-Quest Dialogue Story Quest Videos Prologue 1= |-| Prologue 2= |-| Epilogue 1= |-| Epilogue 2= Text Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * The Old Station: One of the ruined Black Ground distribution centers. Avatars use it as a refuge thanks to supplies left in warehouses. * Common Enemy Camaraderie: Rogue avatars at the Old Station co-operate and help protect each other from external incursions. * Insatiable Longing: This abandoned railroad could be reconstructed, but greediness and personal interest keep it from happening. * Like a Soldier: The skills of Aquarius are not only strategic; it is said to be that she is one of the best snipers that has ever existed. * A chance for Survival: There is no good nor evil for Aquarius. All she cares for is survival in battle by victory, no matter what. * The end justifies the means: Aquarius' war strategies have led to countless deaths, but there are those who think that she saved the lives of many. * A Natural Talent: Spontaneity or just plain wild? It doesn't really matter since Leo's feline instincts allow her to avoid enemy attacks. * Sense of Belonging: Although Forsaken have long since dissolved, Leo prefers to think of herself as a bounty hunter rather than a Negotiator. * Golden Hatred: It is said that the love that Leo feels towards money is due to the strong antagonism that existed between Forsaken members. * A Dark Threat: In the midst of the war, an entity of immense strength manifested itself in various war zones, attacking both factions. * A Dark Threat 2: Only Libra faced it and came back alive to tell his story. From that moment however, the swordsman isolated himself with a pupil. * Libra's Pupil: A sword student following Libra since the end of The Light. Under deadly training, it seems that his potential is unlimited. * Capricorn's Money: Virgo said a reward awaits Leo in Capricorn's hideout. Libra does not believe this, it is just a trick to get Leo's help. * Monsters or Heroes?: Libra, Aquarius and Capricorn are well known in all Black Ground. Historians sometimes call them monsters, and sometimes heroes. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates Category:Quests with Story Quest Videos